


[Podfic of] defrost, debauch, destroy

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath the ice, dread things lie dreaming. Or listening to One Direction, whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] defrost, debauch, destroy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [defrost, debauch, destroy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436804) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1h9IhDa) [2.5 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 05:24 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
